Soloauftritt
'Soloauftritt '''ist die zwanzigste Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Cristina packt ihre Sachen, um morgen nach Boston zur Verleihung des Harper Avery Awards zu reisen. Owen bietet an, nach Boston mitzukommen oder zumindest beim Schreiben der Rede zu helfen. Cristina lehnt ab; Meredith wird ihr bei der Rede helfen. Doch Webber macht ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er trägt Meredith auf, den frisch operierten Bypass-Patienten über Nacht zu beobachten. Cristina entschließt sich daher, Familie McNeil nochmal einen Besuch abzustatten. Leider geraten die Eltern gerade in einen heftigen Streit, der auch die drei Kinder stark belastet. Um die Kinder abzulenken, spielt Cristiina mit ihnen und übt dabei ihre Rede. Derek hat heute alle Hände voll zu tun. Er muss verschiedene Anrufe aus Europa koordinieren, die er wegen der Zeitverschiebung nachts annehmen muss. Zudem muss er die Assistenzärzte unterrichten, weil Owen ihn belehrt hat, den Unterricht nicht ständig ausfallen zu lassen. Mitten im größten Stress lässt Meredith im ausrichten, dass er heute die Kinder vom Kindergarten abholen soll. Als der Kindergarten längst geschlossen ist, erfährt Meredith, dass Derek sich noch immer im Krankenhaus befindet. Sie macht sich auf die Suche nach ihren Kindern. Unterdessen muss Cristina schockiert feststellen, dass Ivy scheinbar ihr neues Herz abstößt. Sie begibt sich sofort mit Owen in den OP, um eine Biopsie durchzuführen. Er bietet ihr nochmals an, mit nach Boston zu fliegen. Cristina besteht aber darauf, es allein durchzuziehen. Unterdessen stellt Ivys Mutter fest, dass Frankie nicht mehr zu finden ist. Alex macht sich auf die Suche und entdeckt schließlich, dass sie zusammengebrochen ist. Owen teilt Cristina mit, dass Frankie ein LVAD benötigt. Derek setzt schließlich Meredith darüber in Kenntnis, dass Zola und Bailey sich in Obhut von Callie und Arizona befinden. Meredith ist völlig außer sich, weil sie drei Stunden lang nicht wusste, wo ihre Kinder sind. Derek versichert ihr, sie in Zukunft immer sofort anzurufen. Unterdessen entscheiden Callie und Arizona zu später Stunde, dass Callie auch ihr zweites Babys austragen wird. Indes geraten April und Jackson in eine Krise. April ist der Meinung, dass Jackson ihren Glauben nicht akzeptiert und er auch nicht will, dass ihre Kinder danach aufgezogen werden. April sucht schließlich bei Callie und Arizona Unterschlupf. Inzwischen stehen alle drei McNeil-Kinder auf der Transplantationsliste, doch zumindest halten die Eltern in dieser Situation zusammen. Cristina bricht dann zu der Verleihung nach Boston auf und verabschiedet sich von Owen und Meredith. Dort angekommen wird sie direkt von anderen Nominierten in ein Gespräch verwickelt und für ihre grandiose Arbeit beglückwünscht. Kurz bevor sie sich an ihren Platz begeben muss, bekommt Cristina doch kalte Füße und ruft Meredith an. Sie erzählt, dass sie sich wünscht, dass Owen und sie jetzt mit ihr hier wären. Als sie schließlich zu ihrem Tisch geht, findet sie dort zu ihrer totalen Überraschung Meredith und Owen vor. Als Catherine Avery den Gewinner präsentiert, ist Cristina komplett sprachlos... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars * Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery * Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren * Mark Adair-Rios als David Morris * Rebecca Field als Sabine McNeil * Bresha Webb als Teresa Morris * Billy Malone als Jon McNeil * Deanne Bray als Nicole Kasliner * Matthew Jaeger als Kyle Kasliner Co-Starring * Raney Branch als Nova Jenkins * Amy Okuda als Chelsea Ansell * Clint Culp als Mr. Quaid * Edward James Gage als Adam Keller * Teresa Huang als Schwester Ruth * Mara Hall als Schwester Kathleen * Ray Singh als OP-Schwester * Jason Boegh als Doktor 1 * Ana Dela Cruz als Doktor 2 * Harley Graham als Francesca McNeil * Jadin Gould als Ivy McNeil * Thomas Barbusca als Link McNeil * Armani Jackson als Braden Morris Musik * '''Holiday '''von ''Capital Cities (Original von Madonna) * 'Every Little Thing She Does is Magic '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von The Police) * 'Something About You '''von ''Cary Brothers feat. Laura Jansen (Original von Level 42) * 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World '''von ''Aaron Wright (Original von Tears for Fears) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Go It Alone ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Beck Hansen. Intro Chirurgie ist ein Soloauftritt. Man tritt mit dem Skalpell in der Hand an den OP-Tisch und handelt im Alleingang. Das kann dein Verhalten bestimmen. Selbst wenn man von einem Team umgeben ist, ist das, worauf es ankommt, deine Ausbildung, deine Entscheidungen, dein Verstand, deine Hände und deine Naht. Letzten Endes kommt es allein auf dich an. Outro Chirurgen sind dazu ausgebildet, im Alleingang zu handeln, Solokünstler zu sein. Einzelgänger im und außerhalb des OP's zu sein. Aber in Wirklichkeit sind wir nie allein. Man steht auf den Schultern früherer Generationen. Man steht Seite an Seite mit den Kollegen, die einen unterstützt und vorbereitet haben. In dem Augenblick, für den jeder Chirurg lebt, in dem es auf deine Ausbildung, deine Entscheidungen, deinen Verstand, deine Hände, deine Naht ankommt. In dem es auf dich persönlich ankommt. Zitate * Cristina: Hey, warum bist du noch nicht umgezogen?? * Meredith: Oh, tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht mitgehen. Ich muss meinen Bypass-Patienten beobachten. * Cristina: Oh, tu mir das nicht an! Ab morgen verändert sich alles. Dann hab ich keine Zeit mehr zum Reden. Ich muss mich anstrengen, besser als du zu sein. * Meredith: Gut, dass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigt! Oh, die Rede! Sag wem du dankst und sei witzig. Die meisten mögen das. * Cristina: Was? Was soll an Babys mit HLHS lustig sein? Du bist mir keine Hilfe!! ''(sieht Alex) ''Alex! Heute ist dein Glückstag, weil ich einen mit dir trinken gehe! * Alex: Mhh, wohl kaum. Nachtschicht! * Cristina: ''(sieht April) ''Kepner! * April: Ja? * Cristina: Nichts weiter! * * * * Meredith: Alex, du bist noch hier? * Alex: Nachtschicht! Du bist auch noch hier? * Cristina: Ja, offensichtlich sind wir alle noch hier. * Meredith: Ist deine Rede fertig? * Cristina: Nein, schüttel ich aus dem Ärmel. * Meredith: Schon verrückt. Sie haben entschieden. Dein Name steht auf einem Stück Papier in einem Umschlag. * Alex: Ich hab mir oft vorgestellt, zu lesen, dass du den Harper Avery gewonnen hast. Aber nicht am Abend davor mit dir zu operieren. * Meredith: Wann haben wir uns das letzte mal zusammen eine Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen? Im dritten Jahr? * Cristina: Und wie stehen wir heute da? Du hast zwei Kinder! * Meredith: Du stehst kurz davor den Harper Avery zu gewinnen! Und Alex... * Cristina: Ohhhh, traurig. * Alex: Sei still! * * * * Meredith: Cristina? * Cristina: Meredith, ich hab falsch entschieden! Ich will nicht allein sein. Du solltest bei mir sein. Wir sollten betrunken sein. Wieso sind wir nicht betrunken?? Ich wünschte, Owen wär ihr! Er könnte mich ablenken und meine Tasche halten. Du liebe Güte! Er hätte mir zu einem Deo geraten! Ich hab vergessen, eins zu benutzen und jetzt stinke ich! * Meredith: Wo bist du? Schon am Tisch? * Cristina: Weiß du was? Vergiss es. Ich hab nur... Es geht mir gut. * * * * Catherine Avery: Die Chirurgie ist die mutigste und die verwegenste aller Heilkünste. Mit dem Harper Avery Award werden jene gewürdigt, die Hindernisse beseitigt, die Richtung geändert und die Zukunft erfunden haben, wie wir leben und heilen und gedeihen sollen. Die Chirurgen heute in diesem Saal definieren die Medizin für zukünftige Generationen. Ich freue mich sehr, den diesjährigen Gewinner bekanntzugeben. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode